Bullet
by Duckeelover
Summary: After a failed suicide attempt, the world finally realizes the mistake they've made by ignoring Canada this whole time. This is CanadaxWorld. Human Names used.
1. Chapter 1

**OMG I'm so happy I finally wrote this. It's been in my head for so long now. I feel so proud.**

Matthew's POV

I have a tradition. I can't even remember how long it's been going on for. It's sort of sad.

Every year on my birthday, when no one remembers, I try to kill myself. It's never worked in all the years I've tried. And believe me, I try. Once I jumped off the roof. Another time I tried to hang myself. I've even choked down pills a couple of times.

But it's never worked. So this year when July 1st comes around I'm trying again. This time it's slitting my wrists open. I can't even cry anymore To be forgotten is natural for me now. I just want to be remembered by at least one person...

Alfred's POV

I really haven't visited Canada in a while. But I do have to make sure that he's coming to my birthday party! Now if only I can remember where his house is.

"Come on, Mattie, pick up," I muttered into the phone. If he would just answer the phone then I wouldn't have to drive all the way up to his house. No answer. Great.

I just walk into his house without knocking. I don't get how he can just leave his house unlocked all the time. He's going to get robbed!

"Hey, Mattie are you here?" I yell. No response, but Kumajiro's here so he must be here. I start walking around looking for him. " Matthew! Hey, Canada! Where are you?"

"You're here..." A voice says from behind me. I turn around and see Matt standing there with a huge smile on his face.

"Woah! Dude, you scared me," I said with a laugh. But Matt wasn't laughing, in fact he was crying. "Man... it's okay. You didn't scare me that bad." Then he fell to the floor and for the first time I saw the blood covering his sleaves.

"Mattie!" I said in astonishment running over to him. There were long cuts on his arms and so much blood. "Mattie why'd you do it?" I asked my eyes welling up I cradled his head. But he was already unconscious. I started to call the hospital while holding onto him protectively. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you, little brother."

**Yup so... in case you couldn't tell the title's based on the song by Hollywood Undead. They're pretty good. Anyway I hope you like, I would appreciate comments!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry this took so long! I was dealing with a pregnant cat, but she finally had her kittens. I thought that this was a lot longer when I wrote it. Eh, oh well.**

Francis's POV

I was quiet bored to be honest. There was nothing to prepare for except America's birthday, but I really don't care about him. My phone started ringing and I eagerly accepted a change from the suffocating boredom.

"Hello?" I purred into the phone.

"France... It's... It's, uh..." It's that damn Brit.

"England, speak up I can't here you with all that muttering you're doing," He could at least try speaking like a gentleman.

"It's... Can... Francis, It's Matthew!" England finally managed to spit out. I immediately knew something was wrong because he used my human name which he _never_ does.

"Arthur, what is it?" I said my voice serious now. My dear Matthew was in trouble.

"He's in the hospital. Please, you have to hurry," Matthew in the hospital. Why? He's so peaceful. My little Canada, I have to hurry.

Arthur's POV

This is all my fault. I've never been anything but cruel to Matthew. I stole him from France, but then I forgot about him. For god's sake I couldn't even remember his name. Then when Alfred broke away I made him fight his own brother. And yet through everything he kept smiling. How could I not see how much he was hurting? It's all my fault...

"What happened Alfred?" I asked him immediately. "Tell me who did this."

Alfred continued to hang his head with dark eyes. How could someone do this to Matthew? He's so innocent, so calm.

"It was his birthday," Alfred murmured. "How could I forget?" Then he looked up at me with a sadness I hadn't seen since... well ever.

"We did this to him. It's our fault." That... That doesn't make any sense. We couldn't have hurt Matthew this bad. Right?

**Guilty Arthur and protective Francis. And I'm sure Alfred fits in there somewhere. Well! I'll be updating more frequently (hopefully) now that Tiny finally had her babies. Canada wakes up in the next chapter, so get ready!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! I told you I would post more frequently now. Btw, thanks to all who have reviewed so far. I really appreciate it.**

Matthew's POV

I didn't want to open my eyes. I could hear them talking quietly in my room, about me no doubt. I just don't want to talk to them. But I'll have to open my eyes eventually. Dammit. This isn't going to be easy.

I opened my slowly, hesitantly. Alfred was sitting directly next to me with his head in his hands. And there Papa is right next to-

"England?" I asked shocking everyone.

"Bro, you're okay!" Alfred yelled engulfing me in a giant hug. I could feel my lungs being crushed in the embrace.

"Alfred," I said pushing him off. "What are you doing here?"

"We're here for you, Mathieu," Papa said also pulling me into a hug.

"Yes. We were quiet worried," England agreed. He was the only one who hung back and didn't try to smother me. But why is he here? I thought he hated me. He has no reason to be worried about me.

"Hey, Mattie," Alfred said his voice taking on a darker tone. "Are you... really okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine," I said without hesitation a smile on my lips. Lying is easy once you get used to it. "I was just wondering. Where's Kumajiji?"

Gilbert's POV

"Hey West, can you make me some-"

"Shut up Gilbert I'm on the phone," He said with and annoyed glance at me. Oh he will _so _pay for that. No one insults the awesome Prussia!

"Ja... ja... That sounds like a good idea." West nodded his head very seriously. He can be such a buzz kill sometimes. While I was plotting my revenge with Gilbird he finally finished his conversation.

"We're going to be having a World Meeting in a couple of days," West said rubbing his eyes. Like talking is so tiring.

"_That's_ what was so fucking important! A World Meeting!?" I yelled at him.

"Watch your language!" He yelled back at me. Then he added in an exasperated tone, "And actually, there was more than that. A nation's in the hospital."

"Oh, really," I said with him having piqued my interest. "Who was it?"

"I forget," West answered scrunching up his eyebrows. " I think he was like America's brother or something."

"Birdie?" I said. A sudden cold feeling creeping over me.

"Gilbird? No he's fine."

"No, West! _Birdie_, as in Canada. You know second largest country?" I said.

"Yeah, actually," West said. Gott, he's so stupid sometimes. How could he not remember Birdie? Of course not everyone's as gifted as I am at remembering. "Wait. But how do you know him?"

"He makes the best pancakes ever!" I said already walking toward the door, "Obviously!"

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Too save Birdie. He needs my awesome help." And then I procceeded to be get completely lost. Damn, I'm getting Austria's sense of direction.

**I'm proud of this chapter. It was fun to write Prussia and his awesomeness. He will probably appear in the next chapter again. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Why did this take so long... And it's so short... Damn you writers block...**

Matthew's POV

Today's the world meeting. I hope that I'll finally have a chance to escape from Alfred. I haven't been alone since the hospital. I've had more attention in the last few days than in the rest of my life. It's a little disconcerting when people look _at _me instead of _through _me.

"BIRDIE!" I heard the word and immediately knew it was Prussia. He's the only one who would call me birdie.

"Hello Prussia," I said politely as he wrapped an arm around my neck. He probably just wants pancakes or something. "What exactly is it that you want?"

"What? I can't just hang out with my awesome friend," He said in mock indignancy.

"That's not what I meant. It's just that the only reason people usually talk to me is when they want something." Tragic, but true. Eventually you just grow to expect it.

"Well if you're offering, then I'll take some pancakes," Prussia said enthusiastically. I guess I found his reason for talking to me.

"In that case, I'll make you some at the next world meeting."

"POTATO BASTARD!"

**I know this took way too long! The good news is that I finally have the creative juices flowing again, so there will be a new chapter soon (hopefully before the end of the month). And I promise the next one will be longer! So just consider this as part 1 of the world meeting. Here's all the people who will be appearing next chapter: Romano, China, Russia, America, England, France, Belarus, Ukraine, Cuba, Netherlands, Australia, and possibly Korea. **

**I'll also take requests, so if you want to see a character appear just tell me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**For once I actually got it out on time. I guess there's a first time for everything. And thank you to my OMG 41 FOLLOWERS! It's official. I've died of happiness. Don't try to revive me.**

Matthew's POV

"POTATO BASTARD!" I heard Romano yell. Prussia tensed beside me.

"Sorry Mattie but I've got to go," He said before running in the opposite direction. I was trying to think of what he had done to done to make him so mad when Romano crashed into me.

"Hey, watch where you're-" He paused after he saw who he was talking to. "Oh, sorry. I didn't see it was you."

"It's okay," I replied with a smile. The only one who ever apologizes to me for something is Cuba, but that's usually after he beats me up.

"Well, um," Romano said awkwardly. I don't think he's ever had a real conversation with me before (most people haven't). "I've gotta go after that potato bastard, but I'll talk to you later, okay?"

After that he proceded to chase after Prussia again. Two people talked to me! I don't think that's ever happened in one day before, not counting my family.

"Mattie!" Speak of the devil. "Hey Mattie, did that bastard walk into you?! I'll beat him for you!"

"Alfed I'm fine," I said calmly. "He apologized so it's okay."

"If you say so. But if anyone ever hurts you just tell me and I'll protect you because I'm the hero!" I guess nothing's changed there.

Russia's POV

Comrade Matvey isn't doing well. That's what I heard.

"Ivan!" My big sister said in tears. "I'm so worried about Matvey. He's my good friend."

"It's okay," I said calming her. She really is a cry baby. "I'm sure he's fine. Comrade Matvey is strong."

"You don't know that he's fine," Natasha interrupted. " He's invisible most of the time, so I'm surprised anyone would care about him in the first place."

"Don't say such things," I said my voice turning icy. Matvey was my good friend and one day I'm hoping he will become one with me. "Matvey is very important to us."

"I'm not saying that I don't care," She replied. "I like Matvey just as much as you do. I was just saying that he doesn't get alot of attention."

"Be quiet," Katyusha murmured from the door. "Matvey is in the hallway."

We all crowded around to look. Matvey was in the middle of a conversation with Netherlands. I saw him touch Matvey on the arm and felt a wave of jealousy. He was _mine_. No one can have Matvey but me!

**I hope this makes up for last time! Russia scares me. lol i made him a little bit possessive. This is part 2 of the World Meeting, so there will be mor to come! How exciting... if I get it out on time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay! Updated fast again, lets hope I can keep up the streak lol.**

Matthew's POV

"You know we haven't talked in forever," Netherlands whispered to me from where he sat. I'd been surprised enough when he'd brought me into a conversation outside, but then he'd sat next to me once the meeting started.

"Yeah, I suppose we haven't."

"Hey, after this do you wa-"

"Leave him alone, Lars!" Austalia suddenly exclaimed loudly. "Don't bring Matthew into you're shady business!"

Netherands scowled, but didn't defend himself. I risked an inquisitive glance in Australia's direction. He caught my eye and winked and I felt myself blush bright red. England was frowning (as usual) in his seat next to Papa, who gave me a smirk.

What's with all this atteniton? It's not like anything's different from the last time I saw all these people, unless... No! They didn't tell anyone about what happened with me right? Even Alfred couldn't be that stupid. But, why else would anyone ever notice me like this?

I sat there brooding over my predicament for the rest of the meeting. When it was over I made sure to be the first one out so that no one could talk to me.

"Dammit..." I murmured to myself finally. I leaned up against a wall groaning. To think I actually believed that people wanted to talk to me for _me_. They're only doing this because they pity me. I'm so stupid to think someone would notice me without something else in mind. It would almost be better if I didn't exist.

"Matthew!" I ignored it at first. I finally looked up when I was grabbed by the shoulder. "Hello! Are you alive?" Oh it's China.

"What is it?" I asked roughly pulling myself from his grip.

"I just wanted to talk to you. You don't have to be so negative about it." Great. Now I've managed to annoy someone else.

"I'm sorry. What did you want to talk to me about, China?" I said, more politely this time.

"Well Hong Kong wanted me to tell you that he's worried about you. He wants to talk to his big brother," China explained.

"Why's he worried about me?" I asked hesistantly, dreading the answer.

"You know why," The Asian man said his voice taking on a darker tone. "And so does the rest of the world."

_i knew it_. I thought.

"Dammit, Alfred." I muttured tears welling in my eyes.

"Matthew," China said, interrupting my revere once more. "This may be something that you have to go through by yourself, but if you ever need to get away from it all I'm here."

Then he started walking away leaving my completely baffled. Then he paused for a moment to say something.

"Oh, yeah. Call me Yao. It suits me better than China."

**How'd you like it? The World Meeting is officialy over and I have no idea what to do for the next chapter, so ideas are appreciated. I guess Korea didn't end up fitting in to these chapters. I'll have to add him somewhere soon.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**The reason for my long absence: My computer crashed. Yeah. Downloading all that free music off the internet has come back to haunt me. But the good news is I've had more than enough time to right the next couple of chapters. So there should be a new chapter every week or so, at least for a while. **

Lovino's POV

_I walk in to the world meeting with a scowl on my face. The tomato bastard is sitting next to my usual seat. Great. Definitely not sitting there._

_ Instead I sit down next to a blonde country carrying a bear. I don't think I've seen him before. I wouldn't even have realized he was there if he hadn't started humming._

_ "So if I survive then I'll see you tomorrow," he murmured to no one in particular. What a weird thing to say, even if they're just song lyrics. I look around and no one else seems to notice him. In fact now that I think about it, no one has so much as looked at this guy the entire time we've been here. Maybe I'm going crazy. I mean he's got a frickin' polar bear for crying out loud._

_"Well I gues__s no one's going to notice me again this year, Kuma.__" He looked up with a smile on his face. It wasn't creepy, just sad like he was disappointed or something. "Maybe if I die this time they'll come looking for me."_

_Okay, wait. Die? That's some pretty messed up shit. I can't tell if this guy is real or not. If he is then…. Even though he's gotten up and starting to leave, no one has looked at him. There's no way this guy's real. And even if he was he's not my problem anyway. It's probably best if I just forget about him._

"Dammit, Feliciano!" I screamed at my brother. "Why the hell did you invite the tomato bastard into our house!"

"Eh?" He said coming into the room. "You mean Spain? He offered to make pasta!" Stupid Veneziano. I tell him this and he starts crying. That's what he gets for inviting that damn bastard into our house.

"Oh, come on, Lovi." Great now he's talking. "I brought some tomatoes and was going-" the asshole didn't get to finish because his stupid phone started ringing. Of course he picked it up and started talking, not even bothering to apologizing for being in my house.

"Wait, Francis calm down…. What?!" I wanted to tell him to get out, but Feliciano was busy blubbering about how he just wanted me to be happy and eat some pasta. "Mon Ami, I'm sorry. I have to go."

"Ve?" Shut up Feli, he's about to leave! "But I thought you were going to make some yummy pasta!"

"I would, accept I don't think Francis should be alone right now. His son just tried to kill himself."

"What! Why would America do that?" I'm curious now too. Dammit I can't kick him out.

"It wasn't America. It was his other boy. His name… I think it's Matthew. He's supposed to be Canada or something." I didn't know France had two sons. I guess it's kind of hard to compare with a brother like that.

"I've never seen this bastard before." Veneziano was nodding vigorously trying to make up for inviting Spain over. I'm still mad at him.

"He's a quiet guy. But he's got blonde hair like France's and wears glasses. He looks a lot like America." Wait a second that sounds like someone I've seen before. No way, that guy…!

"Does.. he have a pet polar bear or something," I asked. He sounds like that guy from before. Maybe I wasn't just imagining things.

"Yeah, now that I think about it, he does."

Oh shit. Then then that means… I knew… Dammit.

**Me: You screwed up Romano. Maybe if you ask nicely I'll forgive you.**

**Romano: Shut up bastard *punches in face***

**Me: Ow! Why Romano! Now you will never get repentance!**

**Romano: Oh really?**

**Me: Just kidding. Hahahahah! Learn to take a joke man.**

**Anyways. I'll probably make the next chapter Nordics. I really like the idea. Til next time my lovely readers!**


End file.
